Mortal Kombat: A Novel
by FastFlash
Summary: The greatest event of our century has started. On the mysterious Ying-Yang island, the sorcerer Shang Tsung hosts a mysterious tournament. Unknown to the contestants, they will be part of something much greater... A novelization of Mortal Kombat 1
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! Welcome to my own version of the events of Mortal Kombat 1! I want to thank Winmugen11 from Mugen Free for All for proofreading this, as well as improving the text! I hope you enjoy this novel! Also, Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by NetherRealm studios! *Looks at lawyers* HA! Now you can't sue me!

* * *

><p>The Imperial Court of Immortals invites you to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament<p>

The tournament will be held on the Yin-Yang Island located in the center of the Lost Sea.

Grand Prize: Your continued existence.

After having read this invitation, an old man looked up to speak to his former student :

"Is this true, Liu Kang?", he asked.

"Yes, Master Wu.", the young man said in a low tone.

"To think you came back after all these years with such important news..."-Master Wu sighted-"You must not overlook Shang Tsung's true intentions, Liu Kang... your defeat at the hands of Goro would mean the end of us all..."

"Yes I know..."-Liu spoke quietly- "BUT! Goro has grown overconfident!" He said with a sudden loud voice

."As would any warrior who has not been defeated in 500 years...", Master Wu said while looking in Liu Kang's eyes, "Your mind and body must work as one to allow you to tap into the true potential of your soul..."-He paused-"Go! I grant you permission to participate in this tournament, Liu Kang...", Master Wu said, to the surprise of all the monks in the room.

"Thank you, Master Wu!", Liu said as he bowed his head. "I will not fail..."-He said quietly before he raised his head again-"That is my promise!", he shouted.

* * *

><p>"Imperial Court of Immortals, huh? Sounds like a bunch of nutjobs!", A brown haired man in his early twenties said, while looking at the invitation.<p>

"Come on Johnny, you can't actually be considering going! It's just some random invitation you found on the mail! The island they mention doesn't even show up on the maps!", his agent protested.

The young man didn't seem concerned however.

"Chillax, Chuck! The other piece of paper says there's a boat that will be coming to take the contestants there! Plus, winning a tournament is exactly the thing I need to shut up the media! They will see my chi-techniques aren't fake!"

"Why do I have a feeling you're gonna get kidnapped?", the agent said, as he facepalmed.

"Come on, who would want to hurt THE Johnny Cage?", Johnny mockingly answered as if he was tempting fate itself.

* * *

><p>"Is this true?", a man dressed in red robes asked. He was seated on a comfortable looking trone, while standing in front of him was a man dressed in blue and black. A cold blizzard cut through the air outside.<p>

"Yes, Qí Shèng (Grandmaster)...", the man who not only wore a blue gi with black pants and a loincloth, but who also covered his face with a hood and a blue scarf said.

"This is the perfect opportunity to complete your mission, Sub-Zero...", the Grandmaster deduced, while looking at the scroll which contained the invitation. "You know the legend...", he continued. "This will be the 10th tournament which means you will also be doing the world a big favor if you are the one to emerge victorious in the end..."

"Yes...", the man known as Sub-Zero acknowledged.

"Do you accept this mission?", the Grandmaster said more than he asked.

"Yes... in honour of the Lin Kuei... I will assassinate the foul sorcerer known as Shang Tsung!", Sub-Zero yelled with a voice filled with determination.

* * *

><p>An old man was walking through the cold mountains of Eastern China, his long hair and beard floating in the wind. He was dressed in a red robe with black pants and sandals. Suddenly, he stopped, closed his eyes, and yelled :<p>

"Raiden! God of Thunder! Hear these words! I have travelled through your lands, spoken your language and practised your religions to deliver this message! I challenge you to compete in my noble tournament! Do you accept, or do you fear the danger of Mortal Kombat?!"

"I FEAR NOTHING!", a deep voice suddenly yelled from the sky. A thunderbolt then hit the earth in front of the old man. The electricity quickly began to take the shape of a tall long white haired Asian man, who was wearing a white gi and a chinese straw hat that covered his eyes.

"And your tournament is no more noble than the decrepit body your putrid soul inhabites, Shang Tsung! You are nothing but a weak sorcerer! Therefore I accept your challenge!", the god known as Raiden continued.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong; China -The next day-<p>

A crowd of people was busy boarding an odd looking wooden boat, it's sails long rotten and shredded. However, it's appearance did not seem to scare Johnny Cage.

"Come on, Johnny! Reconsider! I mean... look at that thing! It's not even a boat, it's a piece of wood!"

"No Chuck! I've told you : these are quality people so trust me!", Johnny said. He was dressed formally for this occassion, wearing a suit and a tie, in sharp contrast to the other contestants, who where all either dressed as monks, or casually.

As Johnny was surveying this new environment, Chuck couldn't help but sigh.

"I had a feeling I should have signed that contract with Jackie Chan...", Chuck thought while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Far away from the boat, the mercenary Kano and his Black Dragon Gang were trying to make the Special Forces lose their tracks.<p>

"Persistent bunch, eh, Kano?", a man dressed in a leather vest, with green pants and cowboy boots said, while driving the Black Dragon van.

"You bet, Jarek!", he said. Kano had a metallic right eye, to replace the one he lost in a fight with the Special Forces two years ago.

"So... where is this boat thingy?", Jarek asked.

"Up ahead, mate!", Kano said while laughing. " I still can't believe I got invited!"

"I thought you said you stole that invitation from some guy named Nimbus Terrafaux!", one of the members at the back of the van remarked.

"Yeah, but this Shang whatever his name was guy doesn't need to know that", Kano replied with a grin. "Hehe... If the legends are correct, then he has a palace with walls made out of pure gold! If we can get our hands on that, we'll be looting for months, guys! Months I tell you!"

Suddenly, the armored van of the Special Forces they were trying to escape from hit the back of Kano's vehicle, sending it skidding along the road, and crashing against a tree.

"Shit!", Kano cursed as he quickly ran from the van to the boat, not caring about the others. But a blonde female Special Forces member, dressed in green spandex, quickly gave chase, not planning on letting him escape from her clutches.

"I'm not letting you escape, Kano! Not this time!", she shouted.

"Ah! My dear Sonya! Long time no see! How's your partner doing? Oh, right, I almost forgot I fucked him up badly! Sorry...hehe!", Kano mockingly replied..

"Why...YOU!", Sonya furiously yelled at Kano.

"My apologies sweetie, I would love to stick around, but I have a boat to catch!", Kano said, while he lept from the dock and on to the boat.

"Shit, we lost him again!", one of the Special Forces agents said.

"No...Not this time!"-Sonya said, while turning on her radio-"This is Lieutenant Sonya Blade requesting an aquatic vehicle ASAP. Over!"

* * *

><p>-Inside the boat-<p>

The boat's interior was as rotten as the outside, with numerous barrels filled with supplies scattered all over the place.

As if it was a punishment for tempting fate earlier, tough luck seemed to befall upon Johnny Cage, as he was currently trapped between Kano and his newfound friends, while being beaten by them.

"Come on Cage! Say it: "I'll be back!"", one of Kano's friends yelled.

"That's an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, you dumbass!", Cage replied.

"I'm sorry mister Cage but it looks like you ain't got no stuntman to take hits for you here, mate!", Kano said as he mocked the movie star, while kicking him in the stomach.

"I think this isn't a fair fight... Wouldn't you guys agree?", a voice suddenly said.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?!", Kano said, as he turned around to face the man this voice belonged to.

"My friends call me Liu Kang... but since you are not a friend of mine...", Liu said with a mocking smile.

Johnny wasted no time in making use of this opportunity as he spoke : "Thanks for the distraction, buddy! SHADOW KICK!"

Johnny then took a running start, before extending his leg forward and sliding across the floor covered in green energy, striking Kano right in the gut.

All of Kano's newfound friends rushed at Liu Kang, only to be effortlessly taken down one by one by the former monk, ending the fight before it even started.

"Thanks, bro!", Johnny said as he thanked the monk who had saved him. "Liu Kang is it? I'm Johnny Cage! Pleased to meet you!"

"Ah, yes! The movie actor!", Liu Kang said as he recognised the man in front of him. "Beware though, you might be skilled, but evil men like Kano are always happy with a chance to prove themselves, they might make the tournament more difficult for you than it should be...", Liu Kang advised.

"Tsh, thanks for advice bro, but I'm pretty sure I can take it!", Johnny said confidently.

Unknown to them, Sub-Zero had witnessed the entire scene from above, when a sudden glimpse of yellow caught his eye. As he looked towards the direction the yellow came from, he saw it came from a ninja, dressed exactly like him, only in yellow, and who was staring at him with white, pupil-less eyes.

"What the...?", he mumbled while rubbing his eyes in disbelief. However, when he looked again, the ninja had mysteriously dissapeared.

"I must be seeing things. It's a long journey, so I should get some sleep while I still can...", Sub-Zero decided.

* * *

><p>Ying-Yang Island; Lost Sea -Next day-<p>

There where whispers among the crowd of warriors as they were waiting for their host. The Ying-Yang Island was a beautiful tropical island, full of dense forests and beautiful beaches. At the center of the island there was a courtyard where the warriors were gattered. Shang Tsung's guards who whore strange black and white masks and brown robes, watched them from all sides.

Shang Tsung then climbed up the stairs, a two meter-tall bulky cloaked man following him.

"Welcome, noble warriors, to the greatest of martial arts tournaments! You have all travelled great distances to be here today so I hope it proves well worth it!"-He said, adressing the crowd- "Now, allow me to introduce our tournament's latest contestant!"- He gestured to two guards carrying a woman-"Sonya Blade! I found her following one of my ships to this sacred island. Like all of you, her life will depend on her performance in this tournament... but so are the the lives of her comrades!"-He said, gesturing to another group of prisioners.

"WHAT?!", Johnny said surprised with a shocked face.

The bulky man then threw away his cloak revealing a humanoid creature with four arms. "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!", the creature roared.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!", Johnny yelled.

Liu Kang then turned to him:

"Wait... are you really that clueless about the ins and outs of a Mortal Kombat tournament?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here! Once again, credit to Winmugen11 from the Mugen Free for All forum for proofreading and improving the text! Also, Mortal Kombat and it's characters are owned by NetherRealm Studios! Enjoy

* * *

><p>After the announcement, the crowd of warriors dispersed, some still in awe of what they had just seen. However, Johnny Cage wanted answers.<p>

"The ins and outs?", Johnny asked, in disbelief of what he had just witnessed.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but first, let's untie that woman, okay?", Liu suggested, pointing at Sonya.

The two of them walked over to Sonya, who was tied up and laying down on the floor of the courtyard.

"I don't know what you two want to do but I don't need you help!", Sonya protested upon seeing the two men.

"You look like you do.", Johnny retorded, while untying her.

"Let go of me!", Sonya said, trying to crawl away from Johnny.

"Look, you can either let me untie you so you'll be free, or you could stay here all night at the mercy of whatever or whoever roams this island at night. Now, which one will it be?", Johnny asked

"Hmm..fine...you've got a point there...", Sonya reluctantly said, as she was untied. Then she remembered Goro. "What the hell was that thing anyway?!", Sonya wondered out loud.

"That thing, as you call it, is the current champion, Goro. Judging from his appearance, it appears the legends are true...", Liu Kang said while looking at the sky.

"What legends?", Johnny asked in confusion, still not having fully realized what kind of predicament he had gotten himself into.

"The legend of Shang Tsung's own handpicked apprentice, Goro... ", Liu replied. "They say he is half-human, half-dragon, and that he brought down an entire castle by himself..."

"What? You can't be serious dude, that sounds like something out of a fairy tale!", Johnny yelled.

"Well, you are free to believe me or not but what other explanation do you have?", Liu asked.

Giving himself a composure, Johnny smiled as he said : "Simple : the guy's just good with make up! There's nothing paranormal or something like that about it... Yeah...that must be it..."

"No matter what kind of explanations mankind gives to things they cannot comprehend, the truth will always remain the same...", Liu Kang said, as he left with a head shake.

* * *

><p>-Afternoon-<p>

The warriors gathered on the courtyard once more, this time to witness a fight. On the side of the arena, opposite to the warriors, a group of Shaolin Monks were seated who had come to witness the tournament. Shang Tsung sat above the monks, in a comfortable looking throne.

"Kombatants! To open our grand tournament, and to give you a taste of what is to come... I would like to have an opening match!"-Tsung explained-"On one side, Sub-Zero!"-He gestured towards Sub-Zero, who was standing on one side of the arena-"And on the other side, we have Hachiman!"-This time he gestured towards a man dressed in escrime uniform-"Now! Without further ado... FIGHT!"

Hachiman took out his sword and assumed a fighting stance, observing his opponent carefully. However, Sub-Zero did not seem concerned at all, and merely stood there staring at Hachiman's eyes.

"HYA!", Hachiman screamed as he rushed towards Sub-Zero, ready to swing his sword.

Sub-Zero seemed to frozen in place, until Hachiman swung his sword, at which point Sub-Zero jumped back, and left an ice statue of himself on his previous position. The statue was smashed to several pieces by Hachiman's sword, but instead of flying away, the ice shards started to attach themselves to Hachiman's sword,freezing it in the process. The ice on the sword then expanded until it turned Hachiman into a ice sculpture.

Sub-Zero quickly ran to his opponent and hit him with a powerful uppercut, breaking the ice and sending him flying in the air. However, despite that, Hachiman wasted no time and quickly got up as soon as he fell back on the ground, and jumped towards Sub-Zero, going for an overhead strike this time. Unfortunately for him, Sub-Zero counter-attacked with a roundhouse kick, Chuck Norris Style, before Hachiman could land his blow, sending him flying once again.

This did not seem to demotivate Hachiman at all, as he charged at Sub-Zero a third time, this time, with his sword extended. Sub-Zero easily jumped over the extended sword, but Hachiman quickly turned around to strike Sub-Zero in his back, only for his strike to be blocked. As Sub-Zero landed ,he punched Hachiman in the guts, before he roundhouse kicked him again.

Feeling his body going numb, Hachiman tried to strike Sub-Zero again in a desperate act, but the Lin Kuei warrior dodged to the side and went behind the escrime fighter, kneeing him in the back, an act which made Hachiman drop his sword.

Seeing Sub-Zero's opponent becoming dizzy, Shang Tsung decided to end the fight by raising his hand.

"Well fought Sub-Zero. Now...FINISH HIM!" Shang Tsung yelled.

"No! No! Help me!", Hachiman screamed in panic as Sub-Zero approached him. He tried to run, but it was useless as Sub-Zero grabbed his neck and pulled him up.

"HEYA!", Sub-Zero yelled as he pulled the man's head with extreme force. A loud scream was all that left Hachiman's mouth as his head was ripped off his shoulders, his spine still attached to his skull.

"Sub-Zero wins! FATALITY!", Shang Tsung yelled. The monks all bowed their head down, mourning the deceased warrior. Meanwhile, among the crowd of warriors, Johnny was yet again staring in disbelief, while Sonya turned her head away in disgust. "He... he just killed him! How can that even be allowed?", he mumbled.

"Alas... the fights are to the dead..so is the most important rule of Mortal Kombat.", Liu Kang sadly said.

"What?" Johnny and Sonya asked, simultenously.

"Why do you think it's called MORTAL Kombat? If this were a normal tournament, the grand prize wouldn't be something as unusual as "your continued existence"...", Liu Kang spoke to them as he turned his head to face them.

As soon as Liu had spoken those words, Shang Tsung began clapping, before speaking again: "Well done, Sub-Zero!"- He congratulated-"There will be a feast tonight, to celebrate the beginning of this noble competion! Be at the dining room, tonight or else...you'll find that out on your own if you don't." Shang Tsung chuckled, as he climbed down the stairs and left.

"False sympathy... Such is to be expected from one as rotten as Shang Tsung...If you need me, I will be meditating in my room...", Liu said as he left again.

Neither Sonya nor Johnny said anything, as they were still too shocked to respond.

* * *

><p>Dinner time -Dining Room-<p>

The room was filled with the noise of chatter, most people where talking about the match they had witnessed earlier today. Sub-Zero, however, was eating alone in a corner of the room. He did not want anyone to see his face. Suddenly, a man dressed in a dirty old shawl with a Chinese straw hat approached him.

"Hello... Long time no see...", the man greeted the icy warrior.

Sub-Zero was startled by this sudden appearance and quickly tied his scarf. He was going to shout the man away, until he suddenly recognized him.

"Wait... what are YOU of all people doing here, Raiden?", he asked, in a rude tone.

"I received a personal invitation from none other than this tournament's host...", Raiden said before he continued. "But more importantly, is this a way to treat an old friend?", he said with a wink while smiling.

"Friend?!", Sub-Zero shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "What happened to that "I'm the god of thunder! Fear me!" act?", he accused.

"As far as everyone here knows, I'm nothing more than a mere mortal.", Raiden said, while stealing one of Sub-Zero's pork ribs.

"Hmmm, the food is not bad...", Raiden mumbled as he enjoyed the feast that was bestowed upon his taste buds.

"Go get your own food, mister "mere mortal"!", Sub-Zero warned Raiden as he got pretty annoyed at the latter's behaviour.

As Raiden finished eating the pork rib, he spoke to the Lin Kuei warrior: "Now, on to a more serious matter, I regret to see you haven't changed..." he said, with a hint of disappointment, while looking at Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei uniform.

"Yeah, well, they say loyalty is a virtude!", Sub-Zero retorted.

"You may choose to ignore my warning, but you must know there will be consequences! Your soul is still tainted...", Raiden said, as he warned the Lin Kuei warrior on a much more serious tone.

"For crying out loud, just FUCK OFF already!", Sub-Zero yelled as he finally snapped.

"I'm tired of having my soul judged by others! I didn't tolerate it from that necromancer and I especially won't tolerate it from you!"-He paused to regain his cool-"Now, if you could do me a favor and go away, I would be very pleased. I want to eat in peace!", he finished.

"Very well... I hope you know the consequences of your actions...", Raiden warned as he left.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the dining room, Liu Kang, Johnny and Sonya were talking among themselves.<p>

"So, let me see if I got this straight... That thing is a two thousand year-old human-dragon hybrid?!", Sonya asked in disbelief.

"Yes. That's how it is.", Liu Kang replied.

"And apparently, there's this energy in our body that, with enough training, we can manipulate to shoot fireballs?!", Sonya continued.

"Chi is not that simple!", Johnny complained.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Sonya asked sarcastically.

"Well, you did see a four-armed monster and a blue ninja who can create ice from nothing.", Liu Kang replied, while eating a chicken leg.

"If you knew all the fights were to the death, why did you even accept the invitation in the first place?!" , Johnny accused Liu.

After hearing the question, Liu Kang put down his food and lowered his head, as he spoke in a much more serious tone:

"For ages, the Shaolin Tournament for Martial Arts was a competition of skill and honor. Warriors from all around the world were invited to take part. Shang Tsung was one of these warriors. Upon entering the tournament, he immediatly won the title of Grand Champion. But, unknown to the tournament Grandmasters, each of Shang Tsung's victories added to a hidden dark and destructive power. The legends say that Shang Tsung had been cursed by his gods, and to appease them, he must not only take the life of an opponent, but also his or her soul. Through this unholy ceremony, Shang Tsung was able to keep his youth..."

He paused and looked up for a brief moment before he continued :

"Until the arrival of Kung Lao, a noble and mighty Shaolin monk. His strenght and speed proved too much for the overconfident Shang Tsung. Kung Lao won the fight, and the title of Grand Champion."

Liu looked down again as he finished his story:

"Years later, after the mysterious death of one of the three tournament Grandmasters, Shang Tsung returned, now a feeble old man. But he did not return alone... with him, came Goro. His speed was incredible, his strenght, unmatched. And, although Kung Lao gave his best, Goro emerged victorious. Goro's victory marked the end of an era... And the start of a darker one... One that would alienate the Shaolin from the tournament, and give Shang Tsung the immortality he so greatly desires..."

As Liu Kang put a look of determination on his face, he shouted:

"I'm here to defeat Shang Tsung... and end this era of treachery!"

There was a moment of silence at the table.

"Wow bro...", Johnny mumbled as for the first time since he had arrived on this island, he was at a loss for words.

"I left the Shaolin three years ago to train for this unholy competition...", Liu gravely said before he addressed Johnny :

"That is my reason for being here. Now please tell me, why are you here?"

"Hah, to prove myself of course! Have you ever seen one of my movies?", Cage asked.

After Liu Kang nodded, Johnny continued :

"The media and the audience think my chi-techniques are nothing but special effects... if I win this tournament, I will be able to show everyone that..."-He paused-"I AM THE SPECIAL EFFECTS!"-He finished loudly.

"It seems we will be competing with each other, then."-Sonya interrupted-"You may have helped me, but do not forget, I'm here to free my team and arrest that scumbag Kano... If I ever have to battle you in order to accomplish that objective, I promise you I will emerge victorious!", she finished.

"Tch! Bring it on! I'll be looking forward to showing you how THE Johnny Cage handles the ladies then!", Cage playfully challenged her, somehow breaking the serious mood created after Liu Kang's story.

"My friends, I hate to be a party pooper but if we're all honest with ourselves, I think we all know who's gonna win...", Liu Kang teased.

"Yeah, me!", Johnny yelled as he couldn't help but grin.

"You couldn't even win a Grammy if you were the last movie actor alive on Earth!", Sonya joked.

And with that, our heroes laughed, forgetting about the tournament for a moment as they allowed themselves to have a good time, as long or as short as it may last.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene at the courtyard was the same as yesterday, with the warriors gathered on one side and the monks on the other, with Shang Tsung sitting above the crowd.

This time, however, it was not Sub-Zero who was in the arena, but Liu Kang. The former monk had a rather simple battle uniform, which consisted of black pants with red stripes and a headband on his forehead to help control his long dark hair.

Suddenly, Shang Tsung spoke:

"Warriors! Today I would like all of you to see the power of the representative of the Shaolin, Liu Kang. For the purpose of properly testing his skills, I would like to have a test of strenght or... might, if you will."-He gestured towards some wood planks set on a stone table in the middle of the arena. After Liu Kang positioned himself behing the table, he spoke again: "Now, Mister Kang... TEST YOUR MIGHT!"

Liu took a deep breath and exhaled, before raising his hand above his head. He closed his eyes to focus and, after he opened them again, brought his hand down with a chop motion, breaking all seven planks in half.

"Outstanding!", Shang Tsung congratulated. After Shang Tsung's guards took the table away from the arena, he gestured to a warrior, who was dressed in a white and black jumpsuit and had a cloth mask covering his face complimented by messy, brown hair , climbing up the stairs-"Now... you will face... Ghouli!"

Both Liu Kang and his opponent assumed their fighting stances, observing eachother carefully.

"FIGHT!", Shang Tsung ordered.

Ghouli quickly rushed towards the former monk, who tried to kick him, but he ducked and countered with a leg sweep, which made Liu Kang fall to the ground. However the Shaolin monk wasted no time, and while laying down, he made a sweep of his own at Ghouli, which made him, in turn, fall. As both warriors got up, they parried eachothers attacks for a while, until Liu Kang landed a backhand, which made Ghouli stumble back.

The former monk then quickly followed up by striking Ghouli with a gut punch and uppercutting him, which sent Ghouli flying in the air for a few seconds until his bum once again got introduced to Mister Ground. Ghouli got up quickly however, and tried to punch Liu Kang, but the long haired warrior blocked the blow, before countering with a punch of his own. Liu Kang then kneed his opponent in the gut and uppercuted him for a second time in quick succession, which made Ghouli defy gravity for a brief moment until it enforced it's laws upon his body and pulled him back to the floor. Slightly infuriated, Ghouli got up and rushed at Liu Kang again, but the former monk decided to end the fight with one of the techniques he learned during his training.

"DRAGON FIRE!", Liu Kang yelled as he raised his leg and cupped his hands together vertically, with his finger tips touching one another. A fireball then shot from the palm of his hands, hitting Ghouli in the chest, and finally knocking the warrior down.

"Well done, Liu Kang! Now...FINISH HIM!", Shang Tsung ordered.

Liu Kang walked up to the warrior, but on his face he had a look of doubt. He made a fist with his hand, paused for a moment, and put his hand back down, before facing Shang Tsung: "NO!"-He yelled with a look of determination on his face-"I could end the life of this fighter... But unlike you, I'm not a murderer! I grant mercy!"

Ghouli quickly got up and thanked the warrior: "...Thank you..."

"That's very noble of you...", Shang Tsung said while smilling. "Unfortunately..."

Right after he said that, one of his guards quickly went behind Ghouli and drove a spear through his chest-"The fights are to death... so is the most important rule of Mortal Kombat...", Shang Tsung said as he smirked.

"Now, thanks to you, this combatant will suffer a fate worse than death ..."-He said, as he raised his hand towards Ghouli, who was on the floor.-"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

The dying warrior's body was then covered with green energy, which quickly moved towards Shang Tsung's hand, who absorbed it, while Ghouli's body became more emaciated as more energy was drained out of him. After the deed was done, all that was left in the arena was Liu Kang and a skeleton covered in a thin layer of rotten flesh.

"You are truly rotten to the core...", Liu Kang said with a sad look on his face as left the arena.

In the crowd, Johnny and Sonya were staring in disbelief yet again.

"Did he just...?", Sonya asked.

"That must be the sorcery Liu Kang mentioned..."-Johnny concluded-"It looks painful..."

"It is an unfortunate and terrible fate indeed, Mister Cage...", a tall man suddenly interrupted.

"What? How do you know my name? Who are you?!", Johnny spoke as he turned around to face this man, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"My name is not important, Johnny Cage...", the man said.

"Yes it is! Identify yourself at once!"-Sonya demanded-"For all we know, you might be one of Shang Tsung's assassins!"

"Very well...", the man spoke. "All around the world and throughout the course of history, I have had many names. The Greeks called me Zeus. The Romans, Jupiter. The Lakota, Haokah. The Japanese, Raiden. You may pick one. All of those names and many more belong to the deity known as the thunder god, all of those and many more belong to me.", the man finished.

The two warriors stood shocked, without knowing how to respond.

Seeing their shocked reactions, the man smiled and said in a jokingly manner: "Talk about being a polyglot, huh?"

"A what?", Johnny asked confused.

"Someone who speaks many languages.", Sonya explained. She then turned to Raiden. "So, first an ice ninja, and now a thunder god?"

"I find the fact that you are a god hard to believe...", Johnny said, still sceptical-" I doubt a god would just speak to a random guy in a martial arts tournament..."

"You have a giant human-dragon hybrid with four arms, a evil sorcerer who can literally suck out your soul and a cool ice ninja, why not a shocking thunder god?", Raiden joked as he shrugged.

"If you are truly a god, prove it!", Johnny challenged. Almost immediately after he spoke, a bolt of electricity shot from the god's finger, lightly shocking Johnny.-"AAAH, What the fuck, dude?!", Johhny yelled.

"Are you convinced now? If you are not, I can show you more...", Raiden teased as he smiled and shot another bolt.

"Okay, okay I get it! Just cut that out already!", Johnny yelled.

"Good, now, on to more important matters."-Raiden said, as he spoke on a more serious tone-"I'm here to inform you."

"Inform us of what?", Sonya asked as he tilted his head.

Raiden let out a sigh before he continued:

"How do I explain this...?"-He paused-"To tell you the story of Mortal Kombat, I have to start from the very beginning..."

Looking up to the sky, Raiden continued :

"Our universe, the one that houses the planet we call Earth, is only one in a sea of many more. Those other universes can be called many things: planes, dimensions, realms, all of them teetering onto one another, all separeted by a thin, magical veil. All of the realms were originally created in perfect balance. There is Shogai, a realm of pure entropy and chaos. And to counter it, Seido, a realm of law and order. There is a realm of war and destruction, Outworld. And to counter it, there was a realm of peace and harmony, Edenia. And hundreds, thousands of more realms all existing in a delicate balance. Shogai, Seido, Outworld, Earthrealm and Edenia. Those are the five great realms. These are the realms that are prophetized to one day help the champion of the Elder Gods bring peace to all of realities."

"But the emperor of Outworld decided to break that order. The current emperor was the overseeing god of Outworld, just as I'm the overseeing one of Earth. He rose to the throne after killing the old ruler. With this newfound power, his first act was to disrupt the cosmic balance. He invaded and conquered Edenia, merging it with his dark realm. Many other realms soon followed. Upset by this, the Elder Gods created a set of rules to allow the realms a chance to defend themselves: Mortal Kombat. Once Mortal Kombat is issued, it happens every fifty years and cannot be refused. For Outworld to be able to conquer a realm, it has to win ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row.

"Shang Tsung is the emperor's second in command. After he took control of the Shaolin tournament, Outworld declared Mortal Kombat upon the Earthrealm. Goro has won nine tournaments so far... this one is the tenth..." He finished.

After Raiden had finished his story, both Johnny and Sonya were looking at him with confused expressions on their faces. Suddenly Johnny spoke:

"Dude... That's one of the most awesome stories I have ever heard! Can I use it as a base for my next movie's plot?", he mocked.

"Yes, I have seen a lot of crazy stuff since I arrived, but that is just absurd!", Sonya said.

"Why would a god lie?", Raiden asked, with a very serious expression.

"That doesn't even make sense!"-Johnny complained-"I mean... this tournament has humans fighting humans! Shouldn't it be humans versus outworlders then?!"

"With five hundred years of nothing but victories, Goro is the only fighter the emperor ever needs, sending anymore would be a waste of good soldiers..."-Raiden explained-"The purpose of the bracket is to determine who is Earth's best fighter, the champion then fights Goro..."

"So, that ugly thing only has to fight once, but we have to fight like... ten matches first?"-Johnny continued complaining-"That doesn't seem fair!"

"Of course it's not fair... it's Shang Tsung's tournament!", Raiden sarcastically answered.

"Fellow warriors, please give a warm welcome, because it may very well be his last, for Johnny Cage!", Shang Tsung suddenly called.

"It sounds like it's your turn...", Sonya said with a bitter smile as Liu Kang stepped down.

"Yeah...", Johnny said without his usual confidence as he left


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! The new version alters the story a little bit.

Also, about Kano's comments during the fight, I believe all humans beings are equal, whatever their skin color/religion/beliefs are. I simply wanted to demonstrate that Kano is a villain. His dialogue in no way reflects my beliefs.

Additional credit to Winmugen11 from the Mugen Free For All forum for proofreading as well as improving the text

DISCLAIMER: Mortal Kombat and it's characters are owned by Netherrealm Studios

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero found himself running through a dark void, everything around him pitch black. The only thing he knew was that he was being chased, but by what or by who, he did not know. Suddenly he slipped and fell on a dark floor. Before he could get up to continue his escape from the mysterious force, a hole on the floor opened beneath him.<p>

The Lin Kuei warrior screamed as he was dragged down the hole by giant skeleton hands. The hands then released him and let him fall down. Sub-Zero closed his eyes and prepared for what he thought would be the last fall of his life, but instead of hitting the hard ground, he fell harmlessly on something cold.

Looking down at the object that had stopped his fall, his face contorted in horror when he realised it was a corpse. Looking around, he saw nothing but thousands of dead bodies, all scattered across the ground. Suddenly, he felt something move under him. Horror overtook him once again as he saw the corpse he was atop of shake, before twisting it's neck a hundred and eight degrees and staring at Sub-Zero with cold dead eyes.

"You have doomed us all!", the body screamed.

Suddenly all of the bodies rose.

"Doomed us!", they all continously chanted.

Finally, Sub-Zero gathered enough courage to speak but was rudely interrupted by a cadaver whose skin was rotten, with bits of exposed bone on his face. Doing his best not to puke, Sub-Zero listened to what the undead being had to say.

"Hush! You have doomed us all to an eternity in this place... hehehe... but you will be punished for your sins, fool!"

Soon after these words had been spoken, all of the corpses slowly started walking towards Sub-Zero.

"Let's us feast!", the corpse with rotten skin yelled. All of the corpses roared in approval before lunging at Sub-Zero, who was shocked with fear. Knowing that screaming would be useless, the Chinese warrior closed his eyes and awaited for the pain that never came. He instead found himself on yet another dark void, but this time, he was not alone. The same yellow ninja from the boat was in front of him. As Sub-Zero finally got a good look at him, he could see his clothes where actually black, but had been stained with some sort of yellow liquid. The ninja's glowing white pupiless eyes seemed to stare past Sub-Zero's face and into his soul. As Sub-Zero tried to speak, he was once again interrupted.

"Do not say a word, Lin Kuei! I know of your crimes, of your sins, of your victims! I have judged you! And you are considered guilty! Now, you will suffer for all eternity the same way I did... I sentence you... to HELL!"

Thousands of skeletons rose from the ground and grabbed Sub-Zero, who could do nothing but scream in horror as he was dragged to the fiery pit that had opened under him.

* * *

><p>Back in his bed, Sub-Zero eyes snapped open as he suddenly sat up on his bed, a cold bead of sweat running down his face.<p>

The rooms provided by Shang Tsung where quite comfortable and luxurious, with various pieces of expensive furniture and a big bed with red sheets in the middle. However, Sub-Zero took no time to admire the beauty of the room and rushed to the balcony, having been very stressed from the nightmare. As his maskless face was illuminated by moonlight, he looked around.

"Cao (fuck)..."-He cursed in Chinese, his mother tongue-"What the hell was that about? It felt so real...", he wondered out loud.

Seeing as the sun had not risen yet, he decided to forget about his dream and go back to sleep. His night however, was a restless one.

* * *

><p>Morning -The Courtyard-<p>

"Fellow warriors, please give a warm welcome, because it may very well be his last, for Johnny Cage!", Shang Tsung suddenly called.

"It sounds like it's your turn...", Sonya said with a bitter smile as Liu Kang stepped down after having just fought.

"Yeah...", Johnny said without his usual confidence as he left.

Not long after Johnny had stepped into the arena, a warrior dressed in a white gi climbed up the stairs.

"FIGHT!", Shang Tsung ordered for the second time that day.

As usual, both warriors assumed their fighting stances, both getting a good look at each other, before Johnny rushed towards his opponent with a powerfull punch, which the other warrior blocked. Cage, however, was quick and hit him with an elbow to the stomach, followed by an uppercut, which made the warrior fall to the floor. Quickly getting up, the movie star's oponnent hit him with a high kick, making the actor stumble back a bit. Trying to follow up with a jump punch, the warrior was surprised when Cage roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying trough the air. As the warrior got up, he saw Cage preparing an attack.

"Shadow Bolt!", Johnny yelled as he concentrated green energy in his hand, before shooting a bolt of energy at high speeds towards his oponnent. The warrior was hit straight in the chest, but, to the surprise of every espectator, was able to get up. As the warrior rushed towards Johnny, the latter did a back flip, hitting the former in the chin and finally knocking him to the ground.

Just as Johnny feared, the warrior did not get up, and Shang Tsung spoke the words Johnny dreaded so much:

"FINISH HIM!"

As the defeated warrior slowly got up, he gathered all his strenght to say two words:

"No... please..."

Johnny closed his eyes shut, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Will killing this warrior make him a murderer? Would he he be saving a soul, or taking a life? Would he be stopping Shang Tsung, or killing an innocent? Is taking a life ever justifiable?

"Very well... I guess my collection could use another soul...", Shang Tsung said, sinisterly.

As Shang Tsung's guards moved in for the kill, Johnny's hand glowed with green energy.

"I'm sorry...", Johnny whispered before he quickly ran towards his opponent and knocked his head off in one fast an final uppercut. As the warrior's head fell to the floor, Johnny looked shocked at his own bloody hand. Johnny Cage, of all people, was at a loss of words.

"Fatality...", Shang Tsung said with a content evil smile, his expression clearly saying he enjoyed seeing Johnny's distress.

Breathing heavily, Johnny left the arena speechless.

As Johnny stepped down, Liu Kang and Sonya were waiting for him.

"You did the right thing... he would have died anyway...", Sonya tried to confort him.

"Indeed... You saved his soul.", Liu Kang confirmed.

"Saved? SAVED?! I... I kill-killed him! I killed a human being!", Johnny protested.

"Had you not done it, he would not have found rest in death."-Liu Kang replied-"He would have become yet another restless soul that would forever contribute unwillingly to Shang Tsung's dark power..."

"Fuck... Why didn't I listen to Chuck?"-Johnny said, remembering his agent's words-"I shouldn't have come here!"

"Only Earth's best warriors get to be here..."-Liu Kang added to comfort his new friend-"To compete in Mortal Kombat is an honor, but yet, it is also a burden..."

"KANO!"-Shang Tsung suddenly called-"Please step into the arena!"

Upon hearing the name Kano, Sonya's eyes looked towards the arena, forgetting about everything else. Climbing up the stairs was an australian man dressed in a white gi with black hair and beard and an utility belt strapped diagonally on his chest. On the right side of his face, he had a metal plate with a glowing red light for an eye.

"So that's Kano...", Liu Kang concluded.

"Yes..."-Sonya replied-"A Mercenary, Thug, Extortionist Thief - Kano lives a life of crime and injustice. He is a devoted member of the Black Dragon, a dangerous group of Cut-Throat Madmen feared and respected throughout all of crime's Inner Circles."-She finished.

"I see...", Liu Kang replied.

* * *

><p>"You will face... Art Lean!", Shang Tsung called.<p>

In front of Kano was a black warrior with a shaved head dressed in a grey gi.

"He doesn't look so tough... maybe he should have brought the rest of his tribe, hehehehe", Kano mocked.

Unfased by the racist comment, Art Lean assumed his fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

Not wasting any time, Kano took out two knives and rushed at his opponent. Surprised, the warrior ducked under the first slash, but got hit by the second one. Stumbling back with a cut on his face, Art Lean tried to punch the criminal, only to be met with failure and a knee to the stomach. Uppercutting his oponnent with one of his knives, Art Lean's blood splattered on Kano.

Art Lean quickly got up and backflipped, hitting Kano in the chin, which made the thug stumble back. The African warrior then punched Kano in the gut, before hitting him in the face with a backhand. Kano, however, quickly acted, and headbutted his opponent in the face, causing the warrior to stumble back and lose balance. As the bald warrior desperatly tried to balance himself, Kano threw his two knives at him, fatally wounding the warrior, who somehow managed to stay on his feet, allbeit barely.

"FINISH HIM!", Shang Tsung shouted.

"Gladly!", Kano answered with a grim. The Black Dragon thug then thrusted his hand towards the other warrior's chest. Kano's arm went right through the warrior, his hand coming out the other side.

"Well, it seems that like the popular saying, you do not come back if you go black", the evil criminal said as he laughed with a devilish smile, enjoying the look of dread that formed on his opponent's face as the latter had realised he had drawn his last breath in life.

Much to Art Lean's horror, the last thing he saw before he fell to the floor was his still beating heart in Kano's bloody hand.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to the battle below and the ruthless killing that occured in them causing shocked faces to be spread all among the audience, a mysterious figure stood crouched on a tree branch high above the warriors. His gaze was focused on the Lin Kuei warrior below.<p>

"I have found you..."-the figure muttered-"And I will not rest... until I have my revenge!"-The mysterious warrior finished his vow in a high tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here!

Additional credit to Winmugen11 for proofreading and improving the text!

Also, Netherrealm Studios owns Mortal Kombat and it's characters!

* * *

><p>"AAAH!"<p>

With another warrior dead and another soul devoured by Shang Tsung, another battle had finished. The warriors were a man and a woman, and, although the man fought long and hard, the woman ended up winning by outmatching him with her speed.

Liu Kang this time said nothing, as he knew that whatever he could say would not make a difference. He could only wish that in the end, he would be the one to deliver the killing blow to Shang Tsung, and free all those tortured souls. However, he quickly pushed that thought away as he was a warrior with honour, not a murderer.

As the woman stepped down the arena, Shang Tsung spoke again:

"Sonya Blade!", the sorcerer called.

"Good luck!", Johnny said.

"Yeah...", Liu Kang agreed.

As Sonya stepped into the arena, her opponent entered the battlefield from the other side. The warrior was dressed in green pants. He had green hair which he wore in a mohawk, and covered his face with a golden mask.

"Your opponent will be... Siang!"-Shang Tsung announced-"Now... FIGHT!"

Without wasting any time, Siang rushed towards Sonya, revealing a rather brute personallity. Surprised at her oponnent's rushed decision, Sonya did a cartwheel, hitting Siang and sending him stumbling back. As Siang tried to roundhouse kick Sonya, the Special Forces agent ducked, before doing a handstand and grabbing Siang by the torso with her legs. Sonya then slammed the warrior into the ground with her legs, before jumping away to gain a distance. As the mohawk warrior got up, Sonya reached to a device in her wrist, before she pointed her hand towards Siang and shot three rings made of a purplish energy.

As Siang was hit by the rings straight in the chest, Sonya moved in for what she thought would be the final blow, but was surprised when Siang recovered quickly and hit her with a backhand, sending Sonya flying, and then rolling, along the ground.

"YOU BITCH!"-Siang said, pointing to the burn marks on his chest-"Look at what you did to me!" As he rushed towards Sonya, he was hit by a surprise uppercut.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!", Sonya replied, obviously angry. She then roundhoused Siang once again, sending him stumbling back once more. "Now, look here, you prick, when you insult someone, you better have the guts to take their backlash!", Sonya said, as she hit her opponent with a backhand.

* * *

><p>Back in the audience, Johnny and Liu were watching the fight.<p>

"You gotta admire her! She has a great mind, and great fighting skills!", Johnny commented.

"It's not just her mind you're admiring.", Liu Kang joked as he shook his head with a smile.

"True...", Johnny casually agreed as if he wasn't caught perving on her.

* * *

><p>"FINISH HIM!", Shang Tsung called, as he saw Siang becoming dizzy.<p>

"I'm sorry... I'll use my military training to make this as quickly and painless as possible...", Sonya said with a sad face, forgetting her previous rage.

Sonya then grabbed her opponent's neck with her legs, before snapping it in one quick move.

"Fatality...", Shang Tsung announced.

* * *

><p>As Sonya stepped down, she rejoined with Liu and Johnny, still feeling a little guilty about the murder she had just commited.<p>

As Liu and Johnny moved closer to comfort her, she hushed them with her finger.

"Don't... there's always casualities in battle. It is inevitable, simply accept and move on.", Sonya said. Liu Kang and Johnny merely nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Shang Tsung spoke again, his voice loud and clear.

"Kombatants!"-He spoke-"I would like to introduce you all to a very special warrior... I have personally invited him to compete in this tournament, so to have him here, is truly the greatest of honors! Now, meet... "-He raised his hand-"RAIDEN!"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the arena, cracking the stone floor, as the dust cleared, the electricty began to take the form of a man.

"Holy crap! Now that's an entrance!", Johnny said, amazed by Raiden's introduction.

"Wait... it's that guy from before!", Sonya pointed out.

"Which guy?, Johnny asked.

"The thunder guy!", Sonya answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh?... you mean that crazy guy who called himself a god and electrocuted me?", Johnny spoke in confusion.

"What...?", Liu Kang asked, also confused.

* * *

><p>Raiden's opponent was a bald man dressed in a karate gi. The fighter looked visibly scared from the god's entrance, but quickly shook it off.<p>

"FIGHT!"

The fighter quickly tried to punch Raiden, wanting to end the match as quickly as possible. The god, however, simply caught his fist in his hand, before teleporting behind his opponent. Quickly turning around, the bald warrior tried to backhand Raiden, who teleported again, this time, away from the warrior.

As the warrior jumped towards Raiden, he tried to jump kick him, but the god teleported yet again, and lightning shocked the warrior on the back.

"Come on! I though only Earth's best warriors got to be here!"

"HYA!", the warrior screamed as he tried to roundhouse kick Raiden.

The thunder god effortlessly blocked the strike, and hit his opponent with a powerful punch, sending him skidding across the arena. The punch was so powerful the warrior needed to put much effort into simply getting up.

Seeing as the warrior was severely outmatched and weakened, Shang Tsung spoke:

"FINISH HIM!"

"I'm sorry... but it's truly better this way...", Raiden spoke sadly, before he approached the warrior. The thunder god then grabbed the warrior's head and sended electricty through it, frying the warrior instantly.

"Behold! This tournament's very first...Flawless victory!", Shang Tsung said, with a fake smile.

* * *

><p>Back in the crowd, the three warriors had watched the fight.<p>

"What do you mean "thunder guy"?", Liu Kang asked.

"I dunno. He just approached me out of nowhere, and started talking about some place called Outworld!", Johnny answered.

"No... It can't be..."

"What can't be? Hey wait up!", Johnny protested as Liu Kang left them to pursue Raiden. "Wait... Sonya where are you?", Johnny said as he looked around, noticing Sonya had disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>-Beach-<p>

"Come on, Jax! I've finally got some signal and it won't last long!"

"Look, I cannot find this island in any map or via satelite...", Sonya's superior answered via radio.

"I'm standing right on top of it, okay!", Sonya said, getting impatient.

"Fine, I can get a few men there in... a week maybe!", Jax replied.

"I can't wait that long! I'll try to free them myself then!", Sonya decided.

"What?! No... Sonya, wai-shhssvzvz...", Jax tried to say, before the signal was cut off.

* * *

><p>-Palace Gates-<p>

After leaving the other two warriors, and after much running and turning, Liu Kang had seen Raiden teleport close by, and by walking some more, he found himself at the gates of Shang Tsung's palace, guarded by two of Shang Tsung's guards. A buddhist statue rested on the garden beside the main road.

"Halt!"-One of Shang Tsung's guards said, pointing his spear at Liu Kang-"No one is authorized to enter this area without special permission from Shang Tsung himself!"

"I wish no conflict!"-Liu Kang assured-"I simply came looking for the man that entered this palace!"

"What are you talking about?!", the other guard asked, confused.

"The man dressed in the Chinese straw hat!", Liu Kang explained.

"You are a delusional one, young warrior!"-the guard mocked-"Now, leave before I have to use lethal force!"

"No! You do not understand, I need to see him!", Liu Kang persisted.

"Very well... PREPARE YOURSELF!", one of the guards yelled, as he rushed towards Liu.

As the two guards attacked him with their spears, the former monk effortlessly blocked all of their strikes, before elbowing one of them in the stomach and kicking the other.

"Listen! I've seen enough violence and conflict since I arrived here!"-Liu Kang said-"I wish no harm to you! Please, I need to get in!"

"You talk too much!", one of the guards replied, attacking Liu Kang with his spear.

The Chinese warrior once again blocked the strike, before countering with a fireball that knocked the guard out. As the other guard prepared to attack, Liu Kang hit him with a cartwheel followed by an uppercut, knocking him out as well.

Breathing heavily, Liu Kang looked around, before he found the man he had followed looking at him.

"You're good!", Raiden said, upon witnessing the warrior's strenght.

Liu Kang stood quiet for a second, not sure how to react. After a while, he finally gathered courage to speak:

"You... I've heard legends about you!"-Liu Kang said, admiring the god-"Legends of a being who could manipulate thunder..."-Liu Kang said, still astonished-"Who stands guard for all eternity..."-Liu Kang still in wonder, continued-"Who makes thunder strike the earth at will and the heavens shake with it's voice..."-He looked at the man straight in the eyes-"A being who, throughout history, had many names, various origins, inumerous roles..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the gig, I'm the god of thunder, so just call me whatever name your people gave me and let's move on...", Raiden said as he rubbed the back of his head, getting a little bit annoyed at the former monk's excessive speech.

"Why are you attending this tournament?", Liu Kang asked, curious as to why a god would be competing among mortals.

"I received a personal invite from Shang Tsung, so I took a mortal form to be able to compete.", Raiden explained calmly.

"But... why? Do you believe you have to save Earth Realm yourself? That we are not capable of protecting our own world?", Liu Kang asked.

"Nah... I'm just testing the other fighters here, as things are looking now.. I do have some faith in... some of them...", Raiden replied, rather vaguely.

* * *

><p>Nightime -Goro's Lair-<p>

Sonya silently made her way through the dungeon, which was made of grey stone with various arc shaped entrances to other parts. Yellow eyes sometimes would look at her from the darker spots of the dungeon, and Sonya grew nervous. After much sneaking, she finally found herself in the room in which her team was held captive. Signaling for them to stay quiet, she approached the bars and spoke in a low tone:

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!"

"Oh, is that so?", a voice suddenly shouted from behind her.

As she looked towards the voice, she saw Shang Tsung. Standing with the sorcerer was Sonya's bitter enemy, Kano.

"You will face... KANO!"

"Hehehe... Remeber this?!"-Kano said, pulling out a knife-"It sure put a big smile on your partner's face... hehehe..."-Kano did a slicing gestured from one of his ears to the other, to further mock Sonya-"From ear... to ear!"

As Sonya growled, both warriors assumed their fighting stances.

"FIGHT!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here! Additonal credit to Winmugen11 for profreading!

Will Sonya beat Kano and free her team? Or will she lose to her bitter enemy?! Also, did I left the oven on?! Or did I not?!

Mortal Kombat is owned by Netherrealm Studios

* * *

><p>"Hehehe... Remember this?!"-Kano said, pulling out a knife-"It sure put a big smile on your partner's face... hehehe..."-Kano did a slicing gesture from one of his ears to the other, to further mock Sonya-"From ear... to ear!"<p>

As Sonya growled, both warriors assumed their fighting stances.

"FIGHT!"

"HAHA!"-Kano laughed, while running towards Sonya-"Let's finish this quickly, shall we, babe?"

"Kano... I will make you pay!", Sonya vowed, while running towards Kano.

Both warriors ran at each other, before leaping into the air. Kano prepared to attack with a jump punch. Sonya, however, was quicker and hit Kano with a jump kick, sending the criminal crashing into the ground.

"You still got it!", Kano joked, as he got up. He did not have much time to recover, however, as one of Sonya's ring blasts came flying at him. The thug barely dodged them, making the energy rings hit the wall-"You sure don't waste time!"

Sonya tried to kick Kano, who parried the hit. Both warriors parried each other's strikes for a while, before Kano kicked Sonya in the chin, sending her stumbling back. Not wasting time, Kano hit the Special Forces agent with an uppercut, sending her flying through the air. As Sonya got up, Kano took a running start and leaped into the air while curled into a ball, hitting Sonya with all his body weight and making her fall once again. Instead of getting up, Sonya did a handstand which propelled herself forward, hitting Kano with a kick and sending him rolling along the floor. As Kano got up, he threw both his knifes at Sonya, who ducked under them.

"Not bad...", the thug said, rushing at Sonya again.

As Kano reached Sonya, the Special Forces agent ducked and tried to hit Kano with a sweep, but the thug dodged by jumping away. Sonya quickly followed with a jump kick, making Kano fall to the ground.

Kano quickly got up, only to be hit by a roundhouse kick that made him fall back, before being stomped in the gut.

As the Black Dragon member stood on the ground panting, Sonya spoke:

"You're finished!", preparing to strike Kano for the last time.

"That's wonderful! Unfortunately...", Kano said, before quickly grabbing Sonya's legs, making her fall to the floor. As Kano got up, he quickly ran to get his knifes, before stabbing Sonya in the shoulder as she was getting up.

"AAAH!", Sonya screamed.

Kano then stomped on her back, causing her to scream in pain one more time. Gathering all of her strenght, Sonya managed to kick Kano while being downed, and quickly got up soon after.

"You still gonna try and fight?", Kano mocked.

Sonya said nothing, she merely rushed towards the thug and tried to punch him, but her fist was caught by Kano.

"What? I was just toying with you! Now the real fight begins!", Kano said, before hitting Sonya with a backhand.

As Sonya recovered, she was hit by a powerful punch, followed by a kick, and finally, an uppercut.

Getting up once again, Sonya barely managed to block one of Kano's punches, before countering with a kick and a backhand, making the mercenary stumble back. As Sonya moved in for an uppercut, Kano headbutted her, making her throw her head back in pain. She was then punched in the gut, causing her to bend over, and be striked with another uppercut. After she fell to the floor, Kano crouched and grabbed her by the hair.

"Come on! You can do better than this!"-Kano mocked-"Remember? You where going to avenge your partner..."-He smiled-"The one who I put that big smile on!"

As Kano prepared to mock Sonya further, he was hit by a surprise backhand.

"Yes, I remember!", Sonya said, with fire burning in her eyes. She quickly rushed towards Kano, hitting the thug with a deadly combination of punches and kicks, before roundhousing him away. As Kano recovered, he was hit by a knee to the gut, followed by a series of more strikes.

Kano was then hit by one of Sonya's ring blasts, before being subjected to yet another furry of blows, this time, ending with a high kick.

"I like to see a strong woman!", Kano mocked.

"SEE THIS!", Sonya replied before punching Kano in the face.

As Kano stumbled back, he fell to the ground. Seeing as Kano was not getting up, Sonya turned to face Shang Tsung.

"It is done!"-Sonya said, eyeeing the sorcerer-"Now... release them!", she said, pointing at her team.

"You're fighting skills are admirable, unfortunately..."-Shang Tsung paused-"Your opponent is not quite dead yet..."

"Sonya! Look out!", one of her squad members shouted.

As Sonya turned around, she was hit by one of Kano's knifes in the stomach, making her fall down.

As she tried to get up, she saw the source of the projectile. Standing in front of her was Kano, bruised and battered.

"You actually gave me some trouble..."-Kano said, getting close to Sonya-"However..."-He crouched and grabbed Sonya's hair-You should know I don't play fair...!"-The thug said, punching Sonya in the face. The thug punched Sonya's face again. And then again. Kano kept punching Sonya's face until the Special Forces agent was nearly unconscious. As Sonya felt herself slip into unconsciouness, she heard Shang Tsung say two words.

"Kano... wins!"

Suddenly, Kano pulled Sonya's head up.

"You might wanna see this!", Kano said, gesturing towards the guards approaching her team. As the guards reached Sonya's squad's cell, they let them out, before viciously driving spears through their chests. As Shang Tsung absorbed all their souls, Sonya could do nothing but scream.

"Don't worry... You'll join them soon!", Kano said, while Shang Tsung prepared to give Sonya the same treatment.

As Shang Tsung approached, the sorcerer raised his hand, green energy flowing through it."Now, Miss Sonya Blade..."-The sorcerer said-"I would say our meeting has come to an unfortunate ending..."-As Shang Tsung prepared to start the process, he was hit by a bolt of electricty and knocked back.

"STOP!", a voice suddenly interfered. Standing at the entrance were Raiden, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage.

"Ha... mighty Raiden... what a pleasure to have you here!", Shang Tsung said as he got up.

"DAMN YOU!", Johnny yelled, shaking with rage-"You fucking prick!", Johnny insulted, rushing towards Shang Tsung. He was, however, stopped in his tracks when a hot liquid hit him, causing a large hole in his shirt and a minor burn on his stomach.

"You will not harm Shang Tsssssung!", a snake-like voice said, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Who's there?!", Liu Kang asked. As the former monk looked up, he saw a strange outline of a human-like figure, the light slightly distorted inside the outline.

"I see you've brought your pet!", Raiden mocked.

Shang Tsung merely chuckled at the comment-"What do I own the honour that is your presence to?"

"Do not act naive, sorcerer!"-Raiden spoke loudly-"This was not a tournament match! You've violated the rules of Mortal Kombat!"

"The rules?!"-Shang Tsung half-asked, half-mocked-"This is MY tournament... I make the rules!"

"You forced an improtus tournament match upon her!", Liu Kang said, gesturing at Sonya.

"This tournament happens under MY domain!" Shang Tsung replied-"As I said, I make the rules..."

"You have corrupted this once sacred competition, sorcerer!" - Liu Kang said-"But I will not allow it to continue! I will retake this tournament!"

"You make a lot of promises!"-Shang Tsung paused, while concentrating energy in his hand-"But can you fulfill ALL of them?!", Shang Tsung mocked while thrusting his hand forward, a flaming fireball whose end took the shape of a skull coming out of it.

As Liu Kang dodged the fireball, Raiden flew towards Shang Tsung with his legs outstretched and his arms extended, shouting something that to normal humans sounded like gibberish, but to him, it was the language of the gods.

Shang Tsung quickly dodged the thunder god's attack, before shooting another fireball against him, which was countered with a bolt of electricity, causing both blasts to explode mid-air.

Meanwhile, Liu Kang and Johnny were busy fighting the seemingly invisible foe, until Liu Kang managed to hit him with a kick. The shape then briefly turned into a reptile-like creature, who quickly leaped towards the wall before turning invisible again. As Johnny shot one of his Shadow Bolts towards the now invisible creature, the reptile jumped before quickly shooting a fireball in mid-air, hitting Johnny. Instead of being knocked backwards, Johnny was strangely launched forward and towards the invisible foe, who followed up with a downward arc kick, knocking Johnny into the ground. The three warriors, however stopped fighting when Raiden's voice boomed through the chamber.

"ENOUGH!"-The thunder god yelled-"The fate of Earthrealm will be decided at the tournament! Not here!"

"Very well, Lord Raiden...", Shang Tsung agreed.

Shang Tsung and Kano then stepped aside for the warrior's to leave, with Johnny carrying an injured Sonya, bridal-style. As the warriors left, Johnny glared at Kano, who merely smirked in reply.

* * *

><p>-Johnny's room-<p>

"Damn it!"

"Calm down, Johnny!", Liu Kang advised.

"That fucking metal-eyed prick..." - Ignoring Liu Kang's advice, Johnny continued insulting Kano-"How can this be allowed?!"

"As much as I hate to agree with Shang Tsung, it is, unfortunately, his tournament..."- Raiden explained -"He makes the rules..."

"Damn it...", Liu Kang cursed.

"The fate of Earthrealm will be decided soon...", Raiden concluded.

"Can't you use your "godness" to see into the future or something?! See who's gonna win?!", Johnny complained.

"No... the future is not set in stone, the future is merely a culmination of a series of events... These next battles will be important..."-Raiden paused-"Anyway... it is late, and, as far as I know, mortals need sleep..."

"I'll carry Sonya to her room...", Johnny offered.

And with that, one eventful day was over for the warriors, each going to their separate rooms and thinking about the upcoming battles


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Well, this took a while. But, to compensate, there's a huge epic battle in this chapter!

Also, I'm in need of a proofreader, as Winmugen11 had to quit do to personal reasons, so if anyone wants to volunteer, I would be very thankful!

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat and it's characters are owned by Netherrealm Studios!

* * *

><p>The dreadful silence in the air was broken by a scream. All around, there where rivers of blood and fire, from where pillars of brimstone emerged from. The wails of the tortured ocassionally cried out. In the middle of this hellish sceneario, Sub-Zero fell to the ground. He tried to crawl away, only to be draggen back, screaming, by his attacker. The Lin Kuei warrior raised himself to his knees, and, in a desperate attempt, begged for mercy. In front of him was the ninja he had been seeing so often: a pale man, with yellow stained clothes.<p>

"How ironic... How ironic it is, that once, it was I who begged for mercy... And it was you who stared upon me with cold eyes, your heart as cold as the ice you manipulate..."-The figure said, with a hateful tone-"And now, our roles are reversed... But the situation will repeat itself. You did not show mercy... And neither will I!"

Sub-Zero saw the figure grab a kunai and lunge at him, and then his vision went black.

* * *

><p>-Sub-Zero's Room- ; Nightime<p>

The Lin Kuei warrior had awaken from yet another nightmare, like he had done in the past few nights. His nightmares involving the yellow ninja had become more frequent, and more terrifying.

"Damn it..."-Sub-Zero cursed-"What is the meaning of these dreams?"

As he laid down on his bed once again, Sub-Zero tried to focus.

"I must complete my mission... I will not let myself be bothered by this..."

He then heard a gong play in the distance, and instintively new what it meant.

"It is time..."

* * *

><p>-Courtyard- ; Morning<p>

As Sub-Zero arrived at the courtyard, he saw Shang Tsung give yet another of his grand speechs. Trying his best not to think about his nightmare, the warrior took his place among the crowd. As Shang Tsung finished, Sub-Zero impatitently waited for the names of the next two warriors, and was shocked when they where finally spoken.

"Now, The Lin Kuei Sub-Zero will face Raiden, God of Thunder!" Shang Tsung announced.

As both warriors stepped into the arena, they both eyed each other.

"FIGHT!"

"So it has come to this, old friend..." Raiden sadly said.

"I've told you, I'm not your "friend"!"-Sub-Zero said coldly-"I have a mission to do here, and I will not rest until it is completed."

Both warriors ran at each other and threw a punch, their fists colliding.

"A mission? I'm interested. Tell me more!" Raiden asked.

"Do not get cocky, Raiden! I've beaten gods before and I can do it again..." Sub-Zero replied.

Raiden tried to punch Sub-Zero, but the chinese warrior caught the fist in his hand.

"Ah, yes! Your little adventure. I recall that caused quite a situation..." Raiden remembered.

"Like I said before, I was just earning my living!" Sub-Zero replied, getting annoyed at Raiden's comments.

As Raiden jumped back, Sub-Zero tried to roundhouse kick him, but the thunder god teleported behind him.

"You where also dooming the entire universe!" Raiden sarcastically reminded him.

"Well, after that, I DID journey into that horrible place to get your precious amulet back..." Sub-Zero reminded him, before triying to punch the thunder god.

Raiden ducked under the blow and blasted Sub-Zero away with a bolt of lightining, but the Lin Kuei warrior quickly got up and covered his feet in ice, sliding towards Raiden and knocking him down. As Raiden got up, Sub-Zero charged a blast of ice in his hand, freezing the thunder god, and then kneeing him in the chin, shatering the ice and seending him flying away. Raiden quickly did a mid-air recovery, and, as he landed, flew towards Sub-Zero with his arms and legs outstretched, pushing the Lin Kuei warrior through the air, before leeting go of him and jumping back.

"This match will sadly end in the dead of one of us. You have ignored my warning. If you die now, you know what will happen..." Raiden explained.

"I will not lose!" Sub-Zero said, getting up and rushing towards the thunder god.

Both warriors continously tried to attack each other, both blocking each others attacks, until Raiden hit Sub-Zero what a blast of lighting, sending the warrior stumbling back. As Sub-Zero recovered, the thunder god teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back, before teleporting again in front of him and delivering a powerful chop to Sub-Zero's head. Focusing lighting on one hand, Raiden then shot it towards Sub-Zero, blasting the warrior away. After a little difficulty getting up, Sub-Zero tried to regain his breath.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Raiden teased.

"Give up? I've faced beings more mighty than you!"-Sub-Zero said, rushing towards Raiden.

As the thunder god jumped over Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei warrior extended his arms backwards, and, with a well timed ice blast, froze the thunder god just as he landed. Sub-Zero then hit Raiden with a backhand, breaking the ice. As the thunder god recovered, Sub-Zero gathered his power and formed an ice blade on his hand, slashing the thunder god across the face, and then repeating the slash. Raiden recovered, albeit with two cuts on his face, and kicked the chinese warrior with both feet, seending Sub-Zero stumbling back. As he recovered, he was hit with a kick to the face, before being grabbed. With a yell, Raiden charged electricity through his palms, eletrocuting the assassin. Sub-Zero, however, managed to regain his strenght, and, while being shocked, grabbed the thunder god with both hands and threw him across the arena with great strenght.

* * *

><p>Back in the audience, Johnny's sunglasses fell off.<p>

"Holy fuck..." He muttered in awe.

* * *

><p>Raiden got up, and shotted a barrage of thunder bolts against Sub-Zero, who, with great skill, evaded all of them, and jumped towards the thunder god, hitting him with a jump kick. As Raiden stumbled back, he tried to hit Sub-Zero with a roundhouse, but the assassin caught his foot. Thinking quickly, Raiden used his other foot to jump and air roundhouse kick Sub-Zero in the face, making the Lin Kuei warrior let go of his foot and fall to the floor. Getting up, Sub-Zero backfliped away and prepared another ice blast, but Raiden leaped towards him and, just as Sub-Zero fired the blast, teleported behind him, before grabbing the chinese warrior and blasting him away, stunning him briefly. That brief moment, however, was all it took for Raiden to uppercutt him, sending him flying through the air.<p>

As Sub-Zero got up, Raiden ran towards him, but Sub-Zero shot an ice blast towards the ground, making Raiden lose his balance and fall. As Raiden got up, he meet with a shoulder charge, followed by a punch to the stomach so powerful Raiden felt his ribs crack. To finish the combo, Sub-Zero headbutted the thunder god, sending him stumbling back.

As Raiden tried to recover from the powerful blow, Sub-Zero once again formed an ice sword and tried to slash at Raiden, but, thinking quickly, the thunder god punched the blade, shattering it, before grabbing Sub-Zero and flying to a great height with him. As Sub-Zero tried to free himself, Raiden start to plunge head first into the ground.

"How noble of a god, to kill a mortal..." Sub-Zero commented, as they quickly approached the ground.

"The image of a perfect, unsinful god is man-made, my friend. A flawed depiction created by mortals..." Raiden explained-"I am sorry..."

"Sorry for what...?" Sub-Zero sarcastically remaerked as he created a dense ball of ice in his hand.

"You have the talent of survival..." Raiden remarked before the ball of ice expanded, freezing him a mere two meters from the ground. As Sub-Zero freed himself, he fell to the ground with a loud "tump". Behind him, Raiden fell afterwards.

As Raiden got up, Sub-Zero did not. Luckily the Lin Kuei warrior had landed on his side. After much effort, Sub-Zero pushed himself up.

"Damn it..."-Sub-Zero complained.

"A fall that high can cause you injuries, you know..." Raiden commented.

"Yeah, well it did not work for me..." Sub-Zero said, still weak.

As Sub-Zero assumed his fighting stance once again, Raiden kicked him in the side of his face, following the kick with a punch, which Sub-Zero blocked. He could not block the knee to the gut, however, an attack which Raiden followed up with a punch and, lastly a knee to the side. After recovering from the series of blows, Sub-Zero hit Raiden with an elbow strike, before pulling the thunder god's arm and hitting him with a karate chop, which caused Raiden to drop to one knee. Raiden, however, used that stance to counter-attack and hit Sub-Zero with a punch to the gut, following by a knee to the chin. As the Lin Kuei warrior was sent flying though the air, Raiden grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground.

Sub-Zero once again got up.

"Well, the thunder god is more of a challenge than the other four were..." Sub-Zero said.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." Raiden joked.

The thunder god kicked Sub-Zero in the side, and then followed up with a sweep, making Sub-Zero trip. The chinese warrior quickly got up and tried to kick Raiden, but the thunder god dodged to the side and blasted Sub-Zero, before teleporting and hitting him with a powerful elbow to the back.

"Can you still fight?" Raiden said, panting.

Sub-Zero said nothing, and tried to hit the thunder god with a backhand, but Raiden caught his fist and hit him with a knee to the back, before grabbing his arm and spinning him around, only to hit him with a punch directly in the face. Raiden then followed by jumping into the air and kicking upwards, hitting Sub-Zero in the chin and making him fall on his back. Before he landed, the thunder god then blasted Sub-Zero with lighting while in the air, slamming the Lin Kuei warrior into the ground.

To the surprise of Raiden, Sub-Zero managed to get up yet again. Not losing time the thunder god hit Sub-Zero with an air spin kick, followed by a kick to the gut. Managing to regain his balance, Sub-Zero tried to punch the thunder god again, but was hit instead by a punch. As Sub-Zero felt his vision go blurry, he fell to his knees.

Panting, Raiden spoke:

"Are you giving up...?"

"I cannot fight anymore..." Sub-Zero aknowledge-"You have won thunder god..."-Sub-Zero admitted-"Come close...-"

Raiden did as told, and dropped to one knee, his face nearly touching Sub-Zero's.

"My mission in this tournament... is to assassinate Shang Tsung..."-Sub-Zero explained-"Your words... your warning... You said my soul was tainted with evil... Years ago, I did as you asked and stopped a great evil... Now, I'm here to stop another. But I've failed... Kill me now. I would rather go to hell than be a helpless soul in that sorcerer's collection..."

"But..."Raiden tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"Do it! After I've done the deed, I was planning to retire, live a quiet and peaceful life. But we both know Mortal Kombat ends in death..." Sub-Zero sadly said-"It's like you said at the beginning of the fight... This battle would end in the death of one of us..."

"FINISH HIM!" Shang Tsung ordered.

"Very well..." Raiden said, and focused lighting into one hand. As he closed his eyes, he shot his hand forward.

There was a great flash, and after the light had faded, Sub-Zero was nowhere to be seen. There where only bits of ice who quickly melted.

Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes, before announcing:

"FATALITY!"

Raiden climbed down the stairs, a sad look in his face. At the middle of the stairs, he suddenly realized something. As he looked back at the water left in the arena from the pieces of ice, he smiled.

"You clever bastard..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here!

A huge thank you to KynthiaOlympia for proofreading this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Mortal Kombat and it's characters are owned by Netherrealm Studios!

* * *

><p>-Shang Tsung's Throne Room-<p>

The shadowy light from the moon entered through the windows of the throne room, illuminating the grand scarlet pillars that rose up to the ceiling. Shang Tsung was currently lounging on his throne, which had a red carpet laid down in front of it. In front of the sorcerer was a pale man.

"He is alive... I can sense it!" The man expressed heatedly.

"I had my reservations as well... But, to withstand a blow like that?" The sorcerer contested.

"HAAA!" The man suddenly roared "YOU PROMISED ME, SORCERER!" The man violently bellowed, with flames flickering into life in his hands.

"I PROMISED NOTHING TO YOU!" Shang Tsung disregarded the pale man's allegations "Right now, there are more significant matters at th-"

The man compressed his fists, and declared, with eyes blazing with wrath: "MORE IMPORTANT?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"ENOUGH!" Shang Tsung declared "If he is still alive, then you will have your vengeance when the time is right... But for now, I need you to eradicate a vital menace to our plans..."

"I assumed that Black Dragon brute got rid of her..."

"No, not Sonya Blade..." Shang Tsung said.

"Then who?"

* * *

><p>-Warrior's Shrine- -Evening<p>

"SHADOW KICK!"

"KISS OF DEATH!"

Johnny bounded to the side just in time to evade the fireball soaring right at him. He, Liu Kang and Raiden had been training Sonya how to control her chi; and after much difficulty concentrating, the Special Forces lieutenant had managed to create a modest orb of fire, and was currently utilizing it to be victorious in her practice fight against Johnny.

"Watch where you aim that thing!" Johnny protested.

"Don't push yourself to much!" Liu Kang presaged "You are still wounded..."

"I'm fine..." Sonya reassured.

Liu Kang, Johnny, Sonya and Raiden had come to the Warrior's Shrine to train after the battles. The Warrior's Shrine was one of the highest parts on Ying Yang Island. To reach it, one had to climb a vast staircase from the bottom of the island. In the Shrine, there where various pedestals, each containing a statue of some of the greatest heroes and warriors.

"You know, we have a shrine like this at my temple..." Liu Kang remarked "But this one... it contains statues of us... it creeps me out..." Liu Kang confessed.

As Sonya observed Liu Kang admiring a statue of two monks, each holding a staff, she approached him.

"Who are they?" She enquired.

"They are Zongqing and Pucong, they learned how to fight with a staff from Yu Dayou, and taught it to the Shaolin..." Liu Kang explained.

"And he is?" Sonya questioned once again, this time pointing at a statue of a tall, bald monk.

"He is the Great Kung Lao!" Liu Kang exclaimed "He was the one who defeated Shang Tsung!"

"Seems like your temple has a lot of history..." Johnny noted.

"Yeah, the Shaolin have been around for a thousand years, at least..." Liu Kang established.

"Raiden, I want to ask you one thing, but I never had the chance..." Johnny interjected.

"What is it?" The thunder god queried.

"Why did you warn us about the true purpose of the tournament?" Johnny questioned.

"Oh, that! Well, it is the final tournament, and I doubt Shang Tsung will play fair, so... I tried to warn every warrior of the danger... Some believed me, others didn't..." Raiden explained.

"Wait, so you warned everyone...?" Johnny questioned.

"What? You didn't think you where special, did you?" Raiden taunted, with a smirk.

"N-No..." Johnny stammered and tried to play it off.

"AH! Typical..." Raiden responded as he teleported in a flash.

"What?" Johnny said, baffled at the Thunder God's remark.

"For a god, he's pretty laid-back..." Sonya commented.

"Whatever... I'm going to my room, it's gonna get dark soon..." Johnny declared.

"You do realize you're gonna have to climb down the stairway, right?" Liu Kang asked with a smirk.

"AAAW! Come on!" Johnny grumbled loudly.

* * *

><p>After a very excruciating trip down the long stairway, Johnny had finally managed to reach the bottom. After a little more walking in random directions, for he did not want to admit he didn't know the way back, Johnny gathered that he was lost.<p>

"Crap..." Johnny commented, realizing his situation.

As he walked a bit more, he found himself at a strange bridge. The bridge was made of stone, and was very narrow. It was supported by three columns adorned with spikes. Underneath the bridge and below a layer of fog, a pit full of spikes could be seen. The entrance to this strange place was arc shaped, and had two golden lion statues on the side.

"Well, this guy has a strange taste in decoration..." Johnny analyzed.

Seeing as it was getting dark, Johnny realized he had no choice but to cross the narrow passageway. Watching his step, Johnny made it halfway across, before he stared at the other side and stopped. There, on the opposite side of the bridge, was a warrior. He wore a black gi with a loincloth, both of which were stained yellow. His face was covered by a hood, a cloth mask, and his arms where bare.

"Fuck... Really, now?!" Johnny protested.

Realizing his opponent knew his intention, the warrior reached into his belt and pulled out a kunai tied to a rope. As Johnny assumed his fighting stance as well, the warrior threw the kunai and rope at Johnny.

"GET OVER HERE!" The warrior yelled, as the kunai flew across the bridge towards the actor.

Johnny quickly shot backwards to avoid the weapon, which, upon having failed to hit its target, was pulled towards the warrior, who spun it around, before wrapping it around his fist and grabbing hold of the blade.

"Who are you?" Johnny questioned.

"Your worst nightmare!" The warrior responded, as he teleported.

As he reemerged behind Johnny, he tried to punch him, but the actor caught his fist and punched him the gut, before pulling his fist back, and yelling.

"SHADOW UPPERCUT!" Johnny shouted, as he leaped into the air covered in green energy and elbowed his opponent, sending him flying through the air.

"You mean my ex-wife?" Johnny mocked.

As the warrior landed, he quickly did a backwards roll and got back up on his feet, before teleporting again. As Johnny turned around, ready to block another strike, the warrior appeared, but, just as the punch connected, the yellow-garbed warrior teleported again. Johnny looked everywhere trying to find him, only for him to teleport above Johnny and deliver a shattering punch, knocking the Hollywood star to the ground. Johnny did a quick recover and tried to hit the ninja with one of his Shadow Bolts, but the ninja evaded it and threw his rope again, trying to catch Johnny. Johnny dodged to the side, only for the mysterious assassin to spin around, using the weapon like a whip. Frantically trying to evade the weapon without falling off the bridge, Johnny slowly made his way towards his attacker, and tried to punch him, but the warrior teleported again, and appeared behind Johnny, connecting with a punch to the gut, causing the celebrity to double over in pain. The ninja took his chance, and punched Johnny on the side of his face, causing him to fall. Not wasting an opportunity, the assassin tried to stomp on Johnny's chest, but Johnny did a quick recover and hit the ninja with a flip kick, making him fall down.

"Not bad..."Johnny commended as he once again assumed his fighting stance, and ran towards the ninja.

Said ninja was quicker, however, and executed a leg scissor takedown, tripping Johnny. Johnny thought quickly however, and grabbed the warrior's leg, making him fall. Getting up, the actor charged one of his Shadow Bolts, but, while on the ground, the assassin teleported and reappeared behind Johnny, punching him, before teleporting again and hitting him one other side with a kick. As Johnny recovered, he was hit once again with a teleport punch, and fell to the ground

"That's a teleport spam!" Johnny accused as he got up.

Johnny had almost no time to recover, as the ninja rushed towards him. Thinking quickly, Johnny thought of his favorite move. He did a split, closed his eyes, and punched his opponent on is "family jewels".

Opening his eyes, Johnny saw his opponent holding said area in pain. As the movie star got up, there was an awkward moment between the two. The ninja suddenly yelled, frightening Johnny.

"YOU BASTARD!" The assassin roared as he grabbed Johnny and threw him across the bridge.

"What? You're the one who's trying to kill me for no reason!" Johnny protested as he did a mid-air recovery.

"I merely do as I'm ordered!" The ninja contested as he rushed towards Johnny.

"Order this!" The movie star said as delivered an upper cut to his attacker, sending him soaring through the air and into the spiked pit below the bridge.

As the warrior yelled, his screams grew lower and lower, until all was silent.

Panting, Johnny turned around and walked towards the end of the bridge.

"Seems like Shang Tsung isn't playing fair..." Johnny deduced as he reached the exit. Taking a deep breath, Johnny walked away. His victory, however, was short lived, as he heard someone yell behind him.

"COME HERE!"

As Johnny turned around, he was just in time to catch the assassin's kunai in his hand, a split second before it had hit him.

"How did you survive?" Johnny asked, in incredulity.

"Teleport spam!" The warrior sarcastically answered.

The assassin them pulled the rope through the air and spun it around again, sending Johnny with it. The warrior then slammed Johnny into the ground. As Johnny lay on the floor in pain, the ninja walked towards him, and picked him up by his shirt, lifting him up from the ground.

"Forgive me..." The ninja said, in a rare moment of compassion, as he held Johnny over the spikes "But I must avenge my family and clan..."

"What did I do to them?" Johnny protested.

"You did nothing..." The ninja admitted "But to reach the true killer, I allied myself with Shang Tsung... And he ordered me to kill you..." He explained "You fought well, warrior. Goodbye!"

Suddenly, the ninja heard a yell behind him, and, turning around, saw Raiden flying straight against him. In surprise, the assassin threw his would be-victim against the thunder god, Raiden merely flew faster, and the only thing Johnny hit was the cold stone of the bridge. The thunder god hit the assassin mid-flight, knocking him into the pit once again. Jumping back, Raiden helped Johnny up when he landed.

"Who was that?" Johnny asked.

"One of Shang Tsung's assassins..." Raiden answered-"He is cheating. He is trying to eliminate the strongest warriors, so the one to face Goro would be the weakest. My suspicions where correct..." Raiden said as Johnny got up "Come. Let's return..."

* * *

><p>-Shang Tsung's Dining Room- Later<p>

Two figures sat upon the dining table, feasting on many good-looking dishes. As the smaller figure rambled on and on, the larger one seemed annoyed, with one of his four arms supporting his head.

"And them... I ripped his heart out!" Kano eagerly finished his story, as he took a bite out of his steak.

"Fantastic! Now, can we please eat in silence...?" Goro sarcastically asked.

"You said you were some kind of royalty, right?" Kano probed.

"Yes. I am Goro! General of the armies of Outworld, and Prince of Kuatan, home of the mighty Shokan!" Goro said, triumphantly.

"Ya' know, I'm kind of a prince too, back at home. I mean... the term "Crime Boss" is used more often, but still..." Kano bragged.

"How lucky for them, back at home..." Goro said, once again with sarcasm.

"It is true, Prince Goro..." Shang Tsung said as he entered the dining room. Behind him, a reptilian-like creature suddenly appeared.

"Mister Tsung! You're here!" Kano said "And you brought your bodyguard!" Kano observed, looking at the reptilian creature.

"In this realm, man like him can amass great wealth, and almost godlike power..." Shang Tsung explained to Goro.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing..." Kano interrupted, much to the annoyance of Shang Tsung "Now, I did my part of the deal and eliminated Sonya Blade, even though I couldn't... How do you say...? Ah! Yes, "Finish Her". That means when this emperor guy invaded, I'll be spared... Right?" Kano inquired.

"Yes..."Shang Tsung confirmed.

"As well as being offered an advantageous position in his court..."

"Yes..." Shang Tsung once again confirmed.

"So, if you have more warriors that need to be "taken care of" I'll be more than happy to do it..." Kano smiled "For a price, of course..."

"Thank you, but no..."Shang Tsung said "Unfortunately, Raiden as discovered that we broke the rules. Even though the tournament is in my control, the Elder Gods will not tolerate such a blatant cheating. That means that to eliminate the warriors, I'll need another ally of Outworld in the tournament..." Shang Tsung explained.

"And who ssshhhall that be...?" The reptile-like humanoid spoke.

"Good question, Reptile..."The sorcerer said-"I have no other powerful warriors from Earthrealm who would be willing to ally with me... But, one of my acquaintances from the Netherrealm sent me a powerful warrior..."

As Shang Tsung finished speaking, a cold chill filled the room as a ninja clad in yellow tarnished clothes materialized.

"Meet Scorpion..." Shang Tsung said, gesturing to the assassin in front of him.


End file.
